A Few Tricks
by Isilia Delfore
Summary: Tossed into a world that seemed fictional, she's separated from her soldiers. Strange things start to happen, but it is because of her or the Multiverse? (( Please rate and Review! ))


_Here it comes again_, she thought with a hint of a smile on her lips. It's been a few months since she crash landed into this world, however she did it… And so she was simply biding her time. She would return to Earth soon.

She hopes that's the case, anyway. In the Multiverse, she believes anything could be possible. Or else she wouldn't be here and there would be no story for you to read.

The twenty-one year old continued to lean against the wall. It was a hot summer-like day, and being in the city full of people only made it worse. It was crowded in the early morning, the sun peeking above the stone-brick buildings. People and beings of all backgrounds swarmed the streets. Humans, cat-like people, eve oxen and rhino likes humanoids walked, some were dawned in noble linens, silks, and cottons while others wore more practical leather or linen garments. While she could stand here all day and watch as life around her proceed, like she has the first few weeks she arrived here, there was someone in particular that captured her interest. From all the sightings she got of this person, they were a human male around six feet tall. He had short dark brown hair and, she assumes, blue eyes. She thinks he may have a light scruff as well, but she was going off by what he wore instead. He usually wore steel or leather shoulder pads, a heavy robe or tunic made of leather and blue cloth, gloves with metal forearm guards, and guarded leather boots as well. She remembers the very first time she saw this man. He was asking around about any usual activity that had happened lately. She later then heard many whispers and side conversations about loud, explosive like shots being fired from the sky. Most who actually heard these shots lived in the country that she knows for a fact. Why?

She's the one who fired the shots. Then, when this man appeared asking questions only a few days after that night, she knew she had to lay low. First thing she had to do was acquire new clothes, or at least something to cover her own. It took her awhile, but she managed to 'borrow' a dark navy blue cloak. She doesn't know why she chose that specific color, maybe it was militaristic instinct, for there certainly wasn't any form of camouflage design. Now, however, in the rising heat of this particular morning, she was beginning to regret her choice._At least I'll have the satisfaction to know I won't be the only one to suffer_, she thought with mild amusement, taking note with little interest of the guards and travelers with armor on. She was looking for this man, so she can't allow herself to get distracted. She was in a busy market place, well, more in the shadows of an alley where she won't be noticed. This is a growing city, she can tell. Some parts of the city were old, but the place she's in now was newer some buildings were still being renovated while finished ones were made of stronger materials and finer glass…

All expect the bar on the opposite of the street. This particular tavern was made of old, but sturdy oak with darker trim around the windows and the heavy door. The door itself was more pristine but was still rather rustic and old with rusted iron rivets and streaks that were hammered into the wood with an expert's touch. There must have something special about how this place runs, for she thought with the expanding city this place would have followed suit, or been tore down. She's kept her eye on this place _for_ this reason. People come and go quite often from what she's observed, so it's a treasure trove of information. One can get a lot from a bar she knows from experience. If this man was smart he would at least visit. Her stomach tightened slightly as her mind already began thinking ahead. What if he already went here and it turned out to not have the information he was looking for? That would be bad for her… She doubts she would be able to track him in this city… It would be even worse if he left the city. It would be impossible then, he would be forever out of her grasp. Her eyes scanned the crowd with a keen vigil. A double, then triple check... She had to keep calm, just like most situations; it won't help to let other emotions like doubt and worry take over. She just has to bide her time…

Ah hour or so passed and she was beginning to get a little bored, well, that's not completely true. In just that hour alone, she witnessed a multitude of haggling arguments, picked pockets, three failed attempts at theft that were caught, five civilian brawls, two drug exchanges, and one poor merchant's stand get violated by an angry customer who was apparently cheated. So many distractions, she had to use more will than normal to keep her curiosity at bay. Heaving an inward sigh, she rolled her stiff shoulders back to try bringing life into her muscles and bones. She's been leaning against this alley wall for more than a simple hour, and she's a little relieved no one noticed her or came too close to the shadows. She rolled them again, feeling the cracking of her bones. They reminded her of creaky stairs or door hinges. _I swear_, she thought almost tiredly, _if my doubts are right… I probably won't get home… _

**CRASH!**

The loud noise jolted her from her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly. She felt a small pop and her ears soon began to ring, adrenaline rapidly making its way throughout her body. She realized what was happening and immediately began to calm herself. "Damn… I need to be more careful…" she said to herself. She couldn't allow a flashback to happen, especially in a place like this. She highly doubts anyone can tell the difference between insanity and an episode of Post-Traumatic Stress. She reached up with her hand to check if her hood was up, and her fingers glided through ash-brown hair. It must have come down when she was startled, and she quickly lifted the somewhat deep cowl up again. She was glad this will hide most of her features from wandering eyes. She paused for a moment, would it be wise to go investigate that noise? It could end up in her favor… Yet… Military training and her sharp common sense say it wouldn't be worth the time or energy. She only caught snips of English in its more… crude form, she doubts there's a soul out there that can coherently understand proper modern English. Then, there was a chance that man may appear… So, against her probably better judgment, she removed herself from the alley out into the cobblestone paved road.


End file.
